


Expect the Unexpected

by GoobnStumpy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobnStumpy/pseuds/GoobnStumpy
Summary: Never see a story about Trevor starting a family with someone so I thought I'd write this. Its mostly just for fun but if you'd like to read more just let me know! Enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never see a story about Trevor starting a family with someone so I thought I'd write this. Its mostly just for fun but if you'd like to read more just let me know! Enjoy

'Youre what?" Trevor asked while looking at me with the expression of someone who just got punched in the gut.  
'I'm pregnant.' I repeated steadily as lightning struck and thunder rumbled. 'And don't you try pulling who's the father crap because we both know very damn well its you.' I added watching as his eyes widen and mouth crack slightly.  
Trevor was known to be unsteady and unpredictable but despite what others say I know he would never hurt me. As to knowing if he'd stay and be on board with raising a child with me, I was unsure.  
'I-I..' he rambled while his widened eyes searched around the room while point at himself. 'Yo-you.." He continued this time trying to point at me.  
'Yes honey, you're going to be a dad because I'm pregnant." I said as the sky yet again rumbled and cracked. This time Trevor dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands.  
'Aaagh how the fucking fuck!?' He yelled with the least amount of anger I've ever heard from one of his shouts.'How..how could I do this to you..I always fuck everything up! God damn piece of shit!' He barked into his hands as he began to moan in agony.  
'Oh T..' I whispered while lowering myself to his level, placing my hands onto his shoulders. 'Honey, I'm not upset or mad at you because of this. You know how badly I've always wanted a baby and a family. I'm more than thrilled I'm extatic! Why shouldn't I be happy to have a child with the man I love?'  
'Cynthia..' he mumbled 'I barely make the mark as a good husband. What makes you think I'd be a good enough father?' He asked after removing his hands from wet eyes. He leaned his head against the front door looking up to the ceiling.  
'Look at me Trevor,' I commanded while tilting his chin to look back at me. 'First off you are an amazing husband. You might not be around all the time or do nice things but I know its because you're out there trying to provide and keep us safe. I love and trust you because you are the most loyal person I know.' His face started to relax as he took in all of what I said.

I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my stomach. 'Second, who ever is cooking up in here will see that too and they will undoubtedly love you no matter what.'  
'Youre not just saying bullshit are you?' He asked looking up at me still not sure of what to think or feel.  
'Not one bit love.'  
'Alright,' he sighed 'I don't feel like going out anymore. Maybe we should just go to bed?'  
'Not a bad idea,' I smiled as I helped him to his feet. We layed right down on the bed without getting under the sheets. 'You know you could always just use Micheal as an example of what not to do.' I joked before turning off the lights.  
'You know, I was thinking the same thing.' He laughed


End file.
